The first move
by delicate-storm
Summary: Short fluffly Destiel fic, the apocalypse is over life returns to "normal" Castiel is behaving strangely and has something to ask Dean.


**A/N A little Destiel fic I hope you will enjoy it was written a while back in fact I forgot all about it but enough from me and onto the story...**

Ghosts and ghouls the things in the dark don't take holidays they are always on the clock, as seasons come and seasons go, it was Summer and the living was easy.

The apocalypse was over life had returned to the kind of normal only the Winchester's could consider normal hunting the bad things that never sleep, that never rest.

They were in Black River Falls looking for a reason why three seemingly healthy, very ordinary people in the space of as many months had all drowned in their bath tubs in less than a feet of water without any signs of a struggle not even a drop of water had been spilt on the floor. Authorities called it what they call cases that didn't make any sense to them, they called it accidental deaths. The Winchester's however new better, the Winchester's suspected more. Bottle flies buzzed in the heat that had the asphalt on the road burning and drew children to the river like a Pied Piper.

Dean was busy beneath the bonnet of the Impala when Castiel appeared unexpectedly, surprising Dean and he raised his head up against the bonnet, his skull meeting the unmovable metal of the car he cursed softly under his breath and gave the angel a look that could of killed

"Are you alright?" Cas asked. Dean rubbed the palm of his hand against his skull that throbbed like a healthy pulse.

"No thanks to you…remember we had a talk about this Cas you can just walk up to me and not scare the living crap out of me without warning."

"I apologise."

"Whatever, so what brings you around someone jumpstart the apocalypse again or something?" Cas shook his head looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Dean asked slamming the bonnet down on the Impala staring at Cas waiting for something to give.

"I was…I was um." And all of a sudden the angel disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Great." Dean muttered.

Cas showed up to Sam inside the motel room.

"That was quick. What did he say?" Sam wanted to know.

"He didn't say a word."

"What?" Sam asked surprised thinking that he had never expected this plan to backfire. "Why? Did you ask him like I told you?'

"No I didn't because I couldn't say anything I couldn't do it anymore." Cas sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Cas if your not going to be a man about it." Cas cut Sam short.

"I'm an angel."

"I know what you are but what I'm trying to say is that one of you two will have to make the first move if you don't Dean won't and what do you have to lose?" Sam said repeating the very same conversation he and Cas had been having minutes earlier, when Cas was all gung ho about it all and filled with bravery, the bravado turning to dust in the face of Dean.

"I have my self respect to lose." Cas replied and a couple of other things he didn't want to get into right now.

"Cas!"

"If he says no I will never be able to look him in the eyes again." Why did these matters of the heart suck so much why can't things ever be simple Cas thought. Why must everything be so difficult.

"Easy on the dramatics there, so what would you rather have huh? All this pent up stuff between the two of you and never ask could you live with that?" Of course Sam had a point Castiel thought Sam was smart and he had been a human for all of his life, unlike Cas who was just starting to get the hang of this being human thing, especially after eons spent having to keep his emotions in tact because expressing yourself emotionally was the doors to doubt that was what he had been taught but besides all the doubt, having emotions any kind to express just damn well sucked.

"No I would not." Castiel agreed but he didn't move at all.

"Awesome." Sam clasped Castiel by the shoulders shaking him. "So get your feathery ass out there and do it. You are going to do it right Castiel?'

"Yes I will." Cas said getting up from the bed and he sounded incredibly unconvincing.

"If you don't do it I am going to smite you." Cas stared at Sam surprised.

"You wouldn't do that Sam."

"Oh yeah I would."

"Fine I'm going." Sam smiled as Cas vanished again with a gust of wind reappearing to Dean who knocked his head a second time into the bonnet of the Impala this time harder than the first.

"Cas!"

"I'm sorry Dean."

"What the hell's gotten into you today?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Yeah that's my name what's with the formalities Castiel angel of the Lord?"

"Will you just please be quiet just for a minute please?"

"Okay sheesh, I'm all ears this better be good because I think I have a concussion now."

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the car waiting and waiting and then waiting some more for the angel to say something, anything.

"Dean I was wondering if you and I if we…I was hoping…I wait…that's not right…"Cas reached inside his trenchcoat pocket fumbling for the piece of paper.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Ssshhh." Cas read from the paper silently and then he looked at Dean he couldn't do it, he thought of disappearing again back to Sam but Cas wasn't sure if Sam was joking about the smiting him. Cas looked at the piece of paper in his hand and then thrust it in Dean's direction.

"What is this?" Dean asked taking it.

"Read it." Cas instructed dropping his head.

"Dean would you…"Dean read the rest of the words to himself slightly dumbfounded slightly amused and now slightly blushing. "Your asking me out for dinner?" Cas nodded unable to meet Dean's eyes he was blushing now himself.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute this is Sam's handwriting." Dean said. "His in on this?" He looked over at their motel room and saw the curtains being dropped very quickly and Sam's shadow disappearing from the window where'd he been spying on them all along.

"He helped me I wasn't sure how to ask…are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you."

"If you don't want to go it's fine I understand you don't have to go if you don't want to go and if you don't want to go we don't have to go and we can just forget this ever happened I would completely…" Cas stammered away.

"Cas would you shut up for a second?"

"Yes I will shut up."

"I'll go with you."

"You will?" Cas asked and for the first time he looked up brave enough to look Dean in the face. "Because if you don't want to go…"

"I said I'd go didn't you hear that part!"

"Yes you did. And we will go yes." Cas sighed with relief finally smiling. "I will pick you up at around seven if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine." Cas turned to the motel room window and gave two thumbs up to Sam who was still hiding behind the curtains when Dean turned as well Sam vanished as quickly as a angel.

"So it's a date." Cas said.

"Yes." Dean smiled. "I guess it is."

**A/N Thanks for reading and take care.**


End file.
